


Our Family

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [10]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Childbirth, Cooking, F/M, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Hal Jordan, Female John Stewart, Male Shayera Hol, Marriage, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Could you write one for Hawkgirl x John Stewart (Green Lantern)?Shayera Hol -ShawnJohn Stewart - JaneHal Jordan- Hannah





	1. Little Rex

Jane's P. O. V

I laid on my husband's shoulder his left wing under my body. I feel my son kick I sighed wishing he would be still. Unfortunately I fear he inherited his father's love of adventure and making me worry. I feel body tence feeling a contraction Shawn opened his eye's

"go back to sleep I'm alright" I muttered 

"Rex, keeping you awake?"

"hmm mm"

He brushed my hair back he yawned shutting his eye's. I tried to fall asleep I felt another stronger contraction I grabbed Shawn's arm holding in a whince 

"Jane! Darling, what's wrong?"

He helped me sit up I took a deep breath he cupped my cheeks. I cradled my my baby bump breathing heavy I felt another sharp pain in my abdomen 

"is it time?!"

I held his hand 

"I'm not su-re"

"I'll get the bag's!" 

He flew gabbing the bag's

"it could be false alarm"

"like hell! Now be quiet and don't move I'm calling Barry and Hannah now"

I rolled my eye's shit! 

Shawn's P. O. V 

Waiting for my little brother to answer his phone come on Barry you're the fastest man alive and yet you are always slow when I need you. I hear Jane groaning in pain 

-"Barry here wh" I cut him off 

"get Hannah meet us at the watchtower ASAP"

I put on my clothes grabbing the hospital bag 

-"what wh-" 

"owww!! Dammit!! My water just broke" Jane said 

-"got it be there in a flash!" 

I hung up I carefully carried Jane flying to the watchtower. I took her to the medical bay I laid her on the stretcher Hannah and Barry ran in 

"you doing OK?" Hannah asked 

"N-never b-better" Jane stuttered 

.... 

Jane's P. O. V 

Wearing a hospital gown Shawn and Barry holding my hands I yelled in pain 

"keep pushing" Diana said 

"almost there Jane" Hannah said 

I pushed with all my strength then feeling a moment of relief then I hear crying. I looked seeing my son I exhaled crying. I weakly leaned on Shawn he kissed me. I took a deep breath Shawn walked to look at our son. They cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blanket 

"he has your hair"

Shawn held him 

"time for you to meet your mom son" 

He walked to me giving me Rex I held him and smiled. 

Shawn's P. O. V 

After the League met our son and Jane was feeling slightly better we returned home. Late at night after Jane finshed nursing Rex I held him I walked to the balcony seeing the stars. I burped him hearing him burp I kissed his head. He yawned. 

"my son you are going to be just like your mother" 

I never knew how truly happy I could be. I walked inside seeing my wife sound asleep I put my son in his crib 

"goodnight son" 

I laid in bed with Jane I kissed her face she wrapped her arms around me yawning. I hugged her and kissed her. Year later I held Rex he put his mouth on my wing chewing on it 

"you my boy are going to drive your dad insane" 

He touched my face I kissed his hands he smiled. Jane walked in I kissed her she held him 

"are you messing with your daddy" he smiled "yes you are" 

I smiled and kissed my wife


	2. Mom's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - could you write a sequel, where Jane & the others are having a ladies' night on the town while the fathers (Shawn and Barry) are staying home and watching the kids? And they have their own misadventures when they realize that the children may have inherited their powers?

Jane's P. O. V 

I put on my evening dress getting ready for a mom's night out with Hannah. My daughter Jennifer, walked in grinning 

"you w-look pretty mommy" 

"why thank you, sweetheart" 

I kissed her nose she giggled Shawn walked in Rex hanging on his shoulders 

"wow you look.." he chuckled "beautiful, astounding!" 

I touched his cheek and kissed him 

"gross!" Rex said 

I heard a knock I opened seeing Hannah, Barry, Nora and Don 

"you look great!" Hannah said 

"hmm thanks not to much" 

"nope just perfect" 

"you sure you guy's have everything you need" I asked 

"Jane, this is your night to have enjoy yourself relax I've got this" Shawn said 

"we've got this" Barry said 

"just promise me if someth-" he covered my lips 

"go have fun the kids and I will be safe I promise, darling" 

"hey don't look at me like that" Barry said 

"if anything happens we can be here in less than a millisecond" Hannah said 

"I know just try to have fun" Barry said 

I kissed Shawn, Hannah kissed Barry we told the kid's goodbye and left. 

Nora's P. O. V 

I skipped to Rex's room I knocked he opened the door 

"hey Rex-aroo" 

"I told you I hate that nickname!" 

I giggled we went outside to play I hear a branch crack. I looked 

"Rex, look out!" 

I ran really, really fast knocking him away from the branch we fell 

"did you just?!" 

"surprise" 

"you have super-speed?!" 

"and you gave super strength" 

He noticed he was holding the large branch with ease. He smiled and stood still holding it he tossed it in the air catching it. We smirked at each other, thinking the exact same thing 

Barry's P. O. V 

"please come down, Jenny! Come say hi to uncle Barry! Shawn!!" 

"I'm s-scared!" 

She held tightly unto chandelier. How did she get up there? Shawn flew in 

"Jennifer! What are you doing up there, my child" he said 

He flew up she flew! Into his arm's crying she had wings but we didn't know she knew how to use them. Shawn kissed her face holding her close Don! I ran seeing him asleep on the couch. I took a deep breath Shawn walked in 

"should we call them?" 

"as soon as they find out they'll be here I think it do them good not to worry. Besides I'm sure we're perfectly capable of taking care of the kid's power's or not" 

Jane's P. O. V 

"mabye I should call Shawn" I said 

"we are out on a lovely night let's not worry about our children for once" 

"your right 

"of course I am now its only 5 o'clock. Let's go bowling!" 

"oh, alright" 

Barry's P. O. V 

I stared at Don wondering if he inherited my super-speed. I noticed something fast run by I looked at Don laying sound asleep. I looked around and tripped. Who did that? I heard giggles, Nora! 

"Fee-fi-fo-fum! I hear the giggle of my little girl!" 

I opened the hall closet not seeing my daughter. 

"hmmm where could my daughter" I opened the shower curtain "be! Hmm" 

I feel someone pick me up 

"ahh! Shawn what are you- Rex! Rex put me down! How?!" 

He put me down Nora ran in I shook my head 

"OK this is OK nothing bad! Hannah is going to kill me!" 

They laughed I sighed then laughed I hugged their necks 

"dad!" 

"uncle Barry" 

They said irritated I didn't care Shawn walked in 

"what are you three doing?" 

Nora ran to him Shawn picked me up again Shawn blinked he stared at them 

"Jane is going to have my head for this" 

Jane's P. O. V 

Hannah and I laughed pulling in after a wonderful night. We went inside I knocked Barry opened 

"OK don't be mad we would've called bu-" 

"Barry!" Hannah said 

Shawn walked up I saw Jennifer flying! She flew into my arm's 

"mommy! Mommy I can fly!" 

"I see th-that" 

Nora and Don ran up Hannah face planted Rex walked in Shawn put his hands on his shoulders 

"don't tell me he's incredibly strong" 

"yup" Rex said grinning 

"we promise we we're going to tell you two" Barry said 

"we only know you two deserved and needed a night to yourselves and that you'd worry about the children" Shawn said 

Hannah and I looked at each other and laughed. I kissed Shawn and hugged his neck Hannah doing the same to Barry. Both Shawn and Barry shocked looks on their faces


	3. Lessons learned and to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - could you write a part 3, about Jane and Shawn teaching Jennifer and Rex how to control their powers?

Shawn's P. O. V

The kid's, Jane and I in the training room in the basement. Jennifer held on to the pole on the top

"OK, angel fly down"

"but it's so high! What if I fall?"

"don't worry daddy promises to catch you"

"o-OK.. One, .. T-two-o.. Three"

She let go and started flying she laughed

"I'm flying! I'm flying! Mommy look!"

"I see, Jenny! You're doing great!" Jane said 

"now fly to me" 

She flew into my arms 

"can we do that again?!" she asked exited 

"of course sweetheart" 

Jane's P. O. V 

I used my ring to teach Rex, on strength and hand to hand combat. I made a large punching bag he continued hitting it

"this is too esay"

"ok tough guy let's try something different"

He popped his knuckles and neck I grinned. I made a chain he grabbed it binding it in half.

"here try this and not to break it only bend it" 

I gave him a medal bar he did only it broke

"whoops! Sorry, mom I didn't mean to I just don't know my own strength"

"it's OK, Rex it's a honest mistake it's exactly why we're training to know how to control your power's"

I gave him a drink he drank I ruffled his hair. I cooked lunch Jennifer and Rex sitting on the chairs waiting. I put a glass for Rex and another for Jennifer. She moved her wing knocking the glass down. Rex caught it but it broke in his hand

"oh, Rex are you ok? Did you cut yourself?"

"I'm fine mom it didn't cut me"

"thanks for trying to catch it"

"sorry mommy"

"it's ok, Jenny it's all a learning process you just have be careful with your angel wings"

She smiled I kissed her head and cleaned the broken glass. After the kid's played outside until dark and took their showers. I put on a movie for them I sat down. Shawn on the other end. Shawn put his arm around me Jennifer laid her head on my leg wrapping her arm's around me and Rex laid his head on Shawn


	4. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a cute part 4 to this, where Jennifer and Rex fixes Shawn a "Father's day" breakfast (with Jane's help) and gives him their homemade gifts?

"mom... Mommy.. Mom" I opened my eye's seeing my kid's 

"it's Father's day we need to make daddy's presents!" Jennifer said

I looked at the clock 5 o'clock Shawn gone for work 30 minutes ago. I yawned Rex and Jennifer grabbed my hands pulling me to the kitchen.

"OK! But first I'm getting my coffee"

"fine I'll make daddy's card" Jennifer said 

"and I'll make the sculpture!" Rex said 

They ran off "OK Jane you got this" I said encouraging myself

I drank my coffee the kid's ran in both of them covered in paint. I sighed laughing moments like this I learn it's best to laugh.

"alright kid's wash up and then we can eat breakfast"

They washed their hands and face I made breakfast. We made Shawn's favorite food for dinner. The kid's helped me make dessert.

"you think dad will like his sculpture?" Rex asked 

"I'm sure he'll love it"

"and my card?!" Jennifer asked 

"and yes your card"

"Rex-Y get the sprinkles!"

"you get the sprinkles! I'm busy"

She sticked her toung out she flew and grabbed the sprinkles. She put them on the desserts. I got supper out of the oven putting it on the table. I set the table Rex grabbed the cups putting them on the table. I poured tea in each one of them. I hear the door open

Shawn's P. O. V

I smell the delicious food my wife cooked and dessert.

"dad!!"

Jennifer and Rex ran in they hugged me

"happy fathers day, daddy!" she said

"happy Father's day, dad" he said

"thank you, kid's" 

"ooh dad I want to show you your card!"

"but I wanted to show you your sculpture!"

She flew pulling my hand and Rex pulling my other 

"alright alright kid's how about we eat dinner and then you can give me my presents"

"OK"

They let go I sat at the table Jane looked at me smiling sitting in her seat. The kid's sat with us

"hmm smells great!" I said

We all ate 

"can we go get the present?" 

I nodd they ran off Jane smiled I kissed her hand. Jennifer flew in and gave me my card I opened it. The card decorated with paint glitter I read, out loud

"happy father's day to the universes greatest daddy"

I hugged her and kissed her head

"Aww thank you so much, angel" 

"you really like it?" she asked 

"I love it"

I saw, Rex holding a hawk sculpture he gave it to me. I looked at it I smiled 

"you did a outstanding job, son. Thank you!"

I ruffled his hair and hugged him he hugged me tight. I hugged my kid's tightly

"thank you so much, kid's I'm so happy I love you two so much"

Jane smiled I smiled at her

"thank you" I said to my wife


	5. Really(Reader/Rex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Could you write a sequel, where Reader meets Rex (Shawn Hol/Jane Stewart's son from the "Our Family" oneshot series
> 
> Name/hero name 
> 
> Rex - Warhawk
> 
> Jennifer - Angel 
> 
> Y/N - H/N

I walked into the team meeting

"meet your new team member H/N" Nightwing said 

I met the team learning their hero names after we went on a mission we went to the cave. I sat on the couch Angel ran in she sat next to me. She put on a movie Warhawk walked in wearing his regular clothes. He grabbed the remote changing it

"Rex-Y! Stop it!"

"I'm not watching cartoons again"

"please! I've been waiting all week!"

I smiled at them he put on cartoons

"yes! Thank you, H/N!"

"you're welcome"

We watched the cartoons month's later in the training room. I practiced I notice Warhawk lifting weights. Angel, ran in I'm starting to get the feeling their siblings. I saw them talking they glance at me then back at each other. I continued practicing Angel flew and held my hand 

"are you busy?" 

"a little but I can stop what's up?" 

"my brother wanted to ask you a question but I really wanted to ask for him because he's scare-" he cut her off 

"Jennifer! I told you not to tell her anything" he said mad 

Jennifer laughed "because I knew you were to afraid to ha! Now ask her yourself!" 

She flew away he face planted 

"sorry about that she's always stirring up trouble" 

"it's OK she just loves her big brother. So what did you want to ask me?" 

"I-if you wanted to go out just as friends or not but I am free this weekend and my parents said they were ok with it and all. I really wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to the fair that's this weekend and my parents really want to meet you..and all I'll just shut up now " 

"this weekend" 

"yeah" 

"sure" 

"really?" he asked surprised 

"really I'd love to" 

"c-cool" he stepped back tripping he quickly stood "great I'll see you there!" 

"OK, Rex-Y" I said laughing 

He left I watched his sister sit on his shoulders 

"told you she'd say yes" 

"yeah yeah unfortunately you inherited mom's tendency to always be right"


	6. 5th time's the charm(Shawn/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Could you write a Shawn Hol (male Shayera Hol) x Reader oneshot, where Reader and her boyfriend (Shawn) are dressed up as Thor and Black Widow for Halloween?
> 
> (Shawn Hol and John Stewart are best friends.)

In my bathroom admiring my Black-Widow costume I smiled. I can't wait to see Shawn's costume he told me he's going as, Thor. I went to Mar'i and John's house for the Halloween party. I knocked, Mar'i opened dressed in her maternity costume. She is 6 month's pregnant with a girl 

"Y/N, glad you made it! Shawn's outside with everyone else" 

"great! Sorry I'm late"

"no worries let's go outside" 

I walked outside with Mar'i seeing all my close friends and my boyfriend. He looked at me and smiled 

"wow you look outstanding!" he said 

"well thank you! You don't look to bad yourself" 

He kissed me I saw Mar'i walk next to John he put his hand on her hip

"well have you two decided on any name's for my future nephew?" I asked 

"it's been the argument of the week" John said 

"have you two thought about adding any additions"

I laughed sarcastically "of course not.. Well not..that I don't want kid's"

"as do I perhaps one day"

"one day... Yeah"

Shawn kissed my cheek he put his wing on my shoulder. I wrapped my hands around his arm

"you know you make a hot assassin" he mumbled

"well you make a hot God of thunder"

"oh I almost forgot I have to show you what I bought for the baby!"

She grabbed my hand pulling me inside I laughed

Shawn's P. O. V

I looked at, Y/N I love her so much I want so much more. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. John, raised his eyebrows at me

"what?"

"how many?" 

"4 time's I've tried to. No matter what I do I just can't find the right moment to tell her" 

"you got the ring?" 

"in my pocket. Why?" 

"tonight" 

"what?! No I need to plan everything right it all has to be perfect for, Y/N" 

"5th time's the charm" he mumbled 

"what are you two talking about?" Y/N asked 

I turned red shocked "N-nothing, dear. Don't worry" 

She wrapped her arm's around my neck and kissed me 

"if you say so" 

Your P. O. V 

Shawn carried me flying to somewhere for a surprise. We landed by a waterfall were we had our first date 

"Aww, Shawn you-" 

I froze as I looked at him Shawn on one knee! I gasped he held my hand 

"Y/N, I love you so much you. With every moment of every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to have a family with you. I want you to be my wife. So with that said" he grabbed a ring "Y/N, will you marrie me?" 

"yes! A million times yes!" 

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me he picked me up. I kissed him wrapping my arm's around his neck

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably post more chapters later on as soon as I can! In the meantime I wanted to post the first chapter. Hope you liked it!


End file.
